Bets
by Vywien is me
Summary: It’s not easy to make four bets in one day...and win all of them. LJ


**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

Lily Evans was having a great day. She woke up on the right side of the bed, welcomed the sunlight flooding through the windows, had a great breakfast, and had a great Potions lesson. However, good things never last. 

Her Charms lesson was going fine...until she was partnered up with Sirius Black.

"Good day, Evans! Why the long face?" Sirius said cheerfully. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm partnered up with you."

"You really know how to hurt a guy's feelings, don't you?" He said very seriously, though he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, it's true. I've lost count of how many times you've hurt poor Jamsie."

"Right, I bet it doesn't _actually_ hurt."

"You'd be surprised," Sirius replied as his teacup sprouted wings. Lily's' teacup followed suit when she pointed her wand at it.

"He doesn't mean it. He's just playing around. I don't know why other girls would fall for him."

"I bet you would too...maybe after a good snogging session with him."

"Puh-leeaase. You know I wouldn't," Lily laughed skeptically.

"Wanna bet? You owe me ten Galleons if you do fall for him after a good snog," Sirius declared. When Lily rolled her eyes, he added, "Oh, come on. Jamsie is irresistible. You know you want to."

Sirius winked at her. Lily snorted.

"I understand, of course," Sirius said, staring her down, "If you are too scared to take on the bet and lose."

"I'm definitely not scared!" Lily cried. She never turned down bets. Ever. "And I won't lose! I'll be expecting ten Galleons from you sometime soon!"

--

James sighed as he sat down in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. Sirius had made a bet with him that James couldn't go a day without talking to Lily...or doing _anything_ with her, to her, for her, from her, of her, in her, under her, over her, about her, above her, beneath her, against her, besides her, toward her, at her, around her, near her, into her, and all those other prepositions that Sirius mentioned whether they made sense or not—just in case he missed one. James hoped that Sirius would accidentally say "without her" but he didn't. It seemed almost as if he had planned the whole bet. But it was only a day right? Soon, he'd be getting his ten Galleons from Sirius. Soon as in 30 minutes from now...it was 11:30 PM.

Where Sirius was, however, James did not know. Perhaps he was in the kitchens sneaking more food...or perhaps he had gone off to Hogsmeade to drink some butterbeer. But either way, this was most peculiar. Sirius wouldn't go anywhere (but sleep in bed) without James.

He heard the common room door open and turned around, expecting to see Sirius. What he didn't expect was red hair and green eyes: Lily Evans. Usually she would be asleep by now. Head Girl duties don't go on _this_ late. Quickly remembering the bet, James whipped back around to face the fire, panicking. Lily always avoided him if she could so that would be a big help.

Thirty more minutes...if only she came thirty minutes later...

To James's surprise, Lily was walking straight at him. He gulped. No, he could not lose his bet! He had no idea what to do.

_Make a run for it? Too late! She's right in front of you!_ He thought to himself. He cursed in his head. He couldn't look _at_ her! It was included in the bet. "Don't do anything etc. etc. etc. _at_ her"!

_Oh, no! I'm _sitting **near**_ her!_ James said. He shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn't be looking _at_ her. Before he could try to get up however, he could feel a heavy weight on his lap. She was sitting in his lap! It'd be great if it was 12 AM...

"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked. _She called me James? She called me James! Oh, I could fly! No stop! You are thinking _about_ her!_

He shook his head furiously, eyes still tightly shut, andtrying to tell her he couldn't do anything to her, for her, with her, at her...so on. If he looked at her, then the temptation would be too great and overwhelming! Then he would lose the bet. He would do anything to hurt Sirius at this moment.

_Just a peek?_ James thought as he opened his right eye so that it resembled a dime slot. He quickly shut it again. _No, no, don't. I can't._

"James...are you okay? Say something!" Lily demanded. "Hey, I'm not that ugly am I? You can look at me you know..."

_No, I can't! And I can't believe you even _thought_ that I might in the slightest chance think that you're ugly._ James thought. He nearly said it out loud. _Padfoot, I am going to _murder_ you._

"Um...okay..." he heard Lily say uncertainly. _Uh oh. He was listening _to_ her!_

James could feel Lily's soft hands caressing his cheeks. _Scratch that, Sirius Black. I'm going to quarter you up and skin you alive and disembody every part of you and pull out your teeth and poke out your eyes and rip out your hair and cut off your ears and pluck off all your eyebrows! Then I'll feed your remains to the dogs and cats and owls and all the wild creatures of the Forbidden Forest and—mmmmmm..._

He could no longer think, feel, or speak for Lily's lips had just crashed down onto his. What bet was he talking about anyway? Who is Sirius Black? What is Padfoot? What time is it? He could no longer remember anything or process thought. He didn't know anything or anybody except for the red-haired beauty who was currently in his lap..._snogging him_. It was like a dream come true.

He couldn't help it. He kissed her back, lips moving deftly against hers. He felt her lips part. _Excellent_, he thought as he slipped his tongue through. He ran his right hand threw her silky hair and had his left arm around her waist.

Lily also could no longer process thought. She ran her hands through his untidy hair. _Merlin, it's so soft._

After a few minutes, they reluctantly broke apart, both breathing heavily. Lily bit her lip. _Sweet Rowena. I know what Sirius means now._

James still had that dazed expression on his face even after the kiss but all thought soon flooded back to him. _Oh, no! The bet! I owe Sirius ten Galleons! Why, I ought to..._

"James?"

_Well, I've already kissed her...and lost the bet...so I guess I don't have to follow it anymore_.

"E-Evans?"

"I think I owe Sirius ten Galleons..."

"S-Sirius...wait, WHAT?" _Oh, he is so dead! I _knew_ something was fishy! He _did_ plan it all! I'm going to kill—_

"In other words...how about we go to Hogsmeade together sometime?"

James was taken aback. "W-what?"

"Er—I mean—if you don't want to..." She trailed off, going slightly scarlet. She looked so cute...

"Oh! Right—Hogsmeade! Yes, of course I want—err—love it—I mean—I would want—love to go with you!" James stammered. Lily smiled. His shyness made him cute and she could feel a childlike innocence emanating from him. She had no idea what she was thinking. _Maybe I'm losing my mind...Darn that Sirius Black._

"Anyways, James, I'm really tired. So I'll go to bed now. It's about 11:45 PM already. Goodnight." Lily grinned. He grinned back: an adorable lopsided grin. She left an abashed and excited James Potter behind and made her way towards the girl's dormitories.

Just as she was about to place her foot on the first step of the stairway, she heard a voice shout behind her. "Hold your hippogriffs, Lily!"

She turned around to see Sirius Black standing on the staircase of the boy's dormitories. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard you loud and clear: you owe me ten Galleons, my dear! So do you, Prongsie! Twenty Galleons in a day! Actually, it's forty Galleons. Dang, I'm good."

"Padfoot! I _knew_ it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You planned this _just_so you could make some Galleons didn't you?" James yelled. Sirius ran down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to James. He put his arm around James. "No, of course not...I did it for you!"

"You liar—I'm going to—wait, how did you get the other twenty Galleons?"

"Easy. I bet Moony and Wormtail that I could get you and Lily to go out. Ingenious, eh?"

"Excuse me? Bets? Sirius Black, I am going to hurt you," Lily snapped.

"No you aren't. You're happy right? I know you've fallen for him," Sirius said in a singsong voice, winking. Lily rolled her eyes.

James would have been infuriated if he did not reap his own benefits from these bets. Honestly, he had to admit, Sirius's ideas really _are_ ingenious.

* * *

This idea came to me REALLY suddenly. It was like BAM—bets—James and Lily hook up—sweet. (: 

Review?


End file.
